


猪老板总是不营业的时候在做什么

by jrsjrjbz



Series: 猪猫同人 [2]
Category: Seegasm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrsjrjbz/pseuds/jrsjrjbz





	猪老板总是不营业的时候在做什么

  
“那就秋天再见啦~”年轻的男孩们站在校门口，微笑着冲彼此挥手道别。  
“秋天见~”少年举起手朝他的同学们挥了挥，然后将手插回兜里四处张望了一下，结果因为没有看见某个期待的身影而有些不满地撅起了嘴，低声自语，“什么啊，说好来接我的。”  
“喂！还不走啊？”有相熟的朋友从身后拍了拍他的肩膀，打趣道，“舍不得学校吗？”  
少年回过头冲着人笑：“不是啦，在等家长。”  
“哈哈哈，20多岁的人啦，放个暑假还要家长来接……”来人忍不住伸手揉了一把少年那一头看起来十分柔软的顺毛短发。  
少年一边笑一边拽开对方的手：“干嘛！家长宠我咯，你嫉妒了？”  
“是是是，我好酸哦~啊，公车来了，我先走咯~”  
“赶紧走赶紧走，下学期再见！”

少年看着自己的朋友拎着大包小包窜上了公车之后，单手拉着自己的行李拉杆朝校门的阴影处走去，心里碎碎念着把某个不守时的猪头骂了一遍。  
“滴滴——”喇叭声在少年的身后响起。  
少年回头一看，打开的窗户口露出来的正是他脑海里想着的那张脸。于是他瞬间把之前的那些不满和小委屈全部抛诸脑后，脸上挂起大大的微笑，拖着行李朝着大黑车冲去。

“哥~你来啦~”少年的脸颊红扑扑的，也不知道到底是晒的还是羞的，一双眼里含着汪汪的泉水，流淌的都是绵绵的情意。  
男人侧过身子从车里帮人将副驾驶的门和后备箱打开，见着少年这幅鲜嫩乖巧的样子就忍不住嘴角上扬：“等很久了吧？路上堵车了，明明提前了几十分钟出门，结果还是迟到了。”  
少年把行李扔进后备箱，手上就拿了个手机钻进车里，边说道：“没有，一点也不久，我也才出来~”  
男人等他的少年坐好了，便按着键将装着单向玻璃的车窗给关了起来，然后侧过身朝着人凑了过去，接了个又长又深的吻，顺便给人系好了安全带。

少年被他亲得甜滋滋的，舔着唇冲男人笑：“哥今天好热情啊！”  
男人给自己系好安全带，启动车子，打着方向盘转弯，嘴上挂着笑：“是啊，不热情一点怎么抓得住我的小猫咪呢？明明是热恋期，有的男朋友却因为考试月整整一个月零四天都不跟我见面，好狠的心。”  
“我错啦我错啦！”少年一边说着一边将手搭在对方的大腿上摸了摸。  
刚起步还没上大路的男人脚一踩就是一个急刹，结结巴巴道：“开……开车呢，别闹。”  
少年见车停了下来，十分大胆地又将手往男人的腿根部伸去，暗示意味十足地说道：“补偿你整个暑假好不好？”  
男人喉结滚动，咽了口唾沫：“整个…整个暑假？不回家吗？”

少年将人摸得支棱起小帐篷就施施然收回了手：“我跟家里人说过了，这个暑假要做兼职，不回家。”  
“做兼职？”男人问道。  
“是啊~”少年用他那软软糯糯的声音答道，“一个月零四天没做兼职了，我骨头都是痒的，好想快点回老板家做兼职呀~”  
男人：“……”没人摸的小帐篷倒是支得更高了。  
少年伸手又戳了戳高高的帐篷顶，抿着嘴冲人笑：“那么，快点开车吧，老板。”


End file.
